Random Moments with SPR
by StockinCutie
Summary: Just blabble, I was really feeling bored. Please please read I need something to entertain me, so please, review too Rated T for minor language


**A one shot, I highly request, no I freaking beg of you**

**GO ON YOUTUBE**

**SEARCH UP I AM NOT A ROBOT BY MARINA**

**LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ**

**IT'S NOT MATH**

**IT'S NOT ALGEBRA**

**AND IT'S CERTAINLY NOT NARU BEING NICE**

**cuz you know...if he was nice...people would be like "Waaat da faadge**

**case closed**

**Let's do this /game face**

I walked up on the stage and a small microphone placed on the top part of the piano. A elegant victorian styled dress, a plain sleeve-less top, and a short puffed out bottom. My short heeled shoes were the only thing that could be heard with each step. I sat down, and adjusted the microphone near my mouth, and I began. My hands playing one single note over and over as I sang.

You've been acting awful tough lately  
Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
But inside, you're just a little baby  
It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top  
Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not

My hands went to another note and it became more louder

You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable  
You are not a robot  
You're lovable, so lovable  
But you're just trouble

Now, the back row chorus was revealed and the real music could be heard.

Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

* * *

**NOW, GO TO THE SEARCH BOX ON YOUTUBE, AND TYPE IN ELFEN LIED LILIUM PIANO VERSION**

**IT ISN'T MATH**

**IT AIN'T ALGEBRA**

**AND IT AIN'T MAI ACTING MEAN**

**dig it ;3**

I could hear the soft sobs as my sad song echoed all around, thought it was in a different language, my dark yet soft piano playing echoed. I hummed as I read the invisible notes playing in my head. It's pretty easy once you memorized it

* * *

**YOUR DOING GOOD IF YOUR ACTUALLY GOING ON YOUTUBE AND DOING AS TOLD TO MAKE THIS SEEM MORE BETTER. NOW THE REST OF THIS IS JUST GOING TO BE RANDOM SHIT**

**Mai's Chocolate**

"I'm addicted to you don't you know that your chocolate?" Mai bit her chocolate.

**Yasu's glasses**

"Hello there, I'm Yasuhara, though I'm commonly known as Yasu. My glasses are my pride, my love, my destiny" Yasu's eyes were shining stars and Monk shivered in a corner.

**caramelldansen with Gene and Naru**

Naru and Gene put their hands in a fist shape, and put it on their head. "A bet is a bet..." Naru growled. Mai grinned and turned the music up. "It can't be that bad!" Gene convinced Naru.

3 hours later

"I CAN'T DO IT"

**Mai's different moods**

The narcissist mood

"JERK" Mai chopped Naru

The Emotional mood

"Whyyyyyy" Mai sobbed

**The most-used-mood-for-all-fanficton-people-the-cold-Mai**

"I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE SHIT" Mai yelled at Naru.

**The sleep-mood-for-cold-Mai**

'Wake me up...I dare you...I FREAKING DARE YOU TO TAP ONE BIT OF MY SHOULDER NARU KAZUYA SHIBUYA OLIVER DAVIS AND YOUR LIFE AS A SCIENTIST WILL BE OVER AT THE AGE OF 17' Mai thought loudly. She felt the tap.

"SON OF A-"

**Monk's Prey**

Monk looked at his prey, and growled. He reversed back, and did a strong pounce.

WHACK

The Monk as been defeated by Ayako

**Mai's inside thoughts**

'Naru one day, just one day, I'll make your grave pretty, alot of dead roses and stuff'

**Mai's outside thoughts**

"NO! Naru don't use your PK, You'll die!"

**Lin's mind**

I'm not a friggin robot, I'M A CHINESE MAN WHO IS FREAKISHLY TALL

IS IT THAT WEIRD?!

**Masako's kimono**

Mai walked inside Masako's room, spotting kimonos everywhere. "What the hell..." she poked one of the kimonos and Masako immediately grabbed a knife. "DON'T TOUCH"

What it would be like if the real Mai got a boyfriend

"Yeah sorry, for some reason I like a jerk who is my boss and kept a major secret from us. I'm sorry, the relationship won't work out"

**Cold Mai's barney song**

I hate you

You obviously hate me

Let's all kill Mister Naru-I mean Barney

With a shot gun bang

A bullet to his head

Sorry kids but Naru's dead

**Mai's work**

'Seriously how come everyone that makes fanfictions about me always just do the file-the-work routine. All I really do is make tea

No joke

All I do is make tea, through out the anime, and through out the manga

Name ONE episode/chapter you have seen me do something legit and is considered work

**If Mai was Naru**

I'm so freaking awesome at my job

I need a god damn oscar

**If Naru was Mai**

Naru just sighed and went to make tea for his too-selfish-girl boss

I'm so freaking awesome at my tea

I need a definite oscar

**Mai's Gaming**

Mai had nerdy glasses on and boy clothes on as she held the game controller and swung it around up and down up and down as countless gun shots could be heard. "DIEEEE" she yelled coldly.

**Naru's tea**

I walked up to the most beautiful image I've seen. It's warm golden brown locks consumed me whole. It's gracious figure and design over whelmed me. Is this, love? I leaned my lips forward and I felt the warm aroma make my nose seemed paralyzed with happiness. "Tea, I love you!" I exclaimed.

**Mai's happy place while having a horrible killing nightmare**

"NARU! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

**Everyday **

"Everyday I'm-" Naru began.

"Steppin' on a beach"

"Steppin on a beach bru du du"

#NaruMaiParyRockBeach

**Mai's Final Song**

A white light, glistening. I wore a plain white dress and bare foot. My voice soft and so quiet, you would think I'm an angel.

_Sleepless gliding  
Over the city lights.  
Watch us flying  
Over the streets tonight._

And I say,  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way.

I know that someday we will surely find it.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
Someday, there's a way.  
Someday, there's a way, I know it.

Sunday morning,  
Watching the city sleep.  
Dreams are shining.  
Finally they're within reach.

And I say,  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way.

I know that someday we will surely find it.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
Someday, there's a way.  
Someday, there's a way, I know it.

There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way.

I know that someday we will surely find it.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
There's a way, there's a way I know.  
Someday, there's a way.  
Someday, there's a way, I know it.

_Thank you for reading this._

_There's a way_

_I know it._


End file.
